Eyes are Red, Tears are Shed
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: Its the summer between Fifth and Sixth year. Cassy returns to California, but nothings the same. Just one of many little outtakes that take place between the years that I write.


**Eyes are red, Tears are shed**

**A/n I do not own Draco or Narcissa Malfoy. **

Cassy stood in her bedroom in California. She had been home for a month now, even though she was back nothing seemed right to her. She missed the friends she made there, and she especially missed Harry Potter, her brother, and Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend. She also felt the time away from her friends who resided stateside put a strain on their friendships. Cody Miller, her best friend whom she grew up with, stood across from her. He looked at her, but didn't move.

Finally Cody closed the gap between them, moving so close he stood almost against her. She looked up at him, trying to keep Draco off of her mind. This was the first time they had been alone since she got back, the rest of the times everyone was around. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not, she didn't want to hurt Cody. She knew his feeling for her were changing as they grew, but she couldn't mirror them back.

"I missed you," He spoke softly, looking down at her.

She smiled lightly, "I missed you too Code."

"I love you," He whispered so low she barely understood him.

Before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. The moment their lips touched Cassy stepped backwards and lightly pushed Cody back. She bumped into the wall behind her as he spoke.

"Cody.. I.. I.. I can't," Her voice cracked as she spoke.

He looked at her confused, she could see the hurt in his eyes, "Cassy..."

"I can't do this Cody," Tears started to form in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to prevent them from falling down her cheek. As one tear fell, she spoke again, "Just go.. please..."

As he turned around and left the room, she moved to her bed, collapsing on it and breaking down.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun..._

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crosed... you said..._

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_You said,_

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... Oh yeah,_

When Cassy pulled herself together, and knew for sure Cody was gone she peeked out of her bedroom door, not seeing anyone she walks out and down the stairs. She walked straight to the garage and entered it. There in front of her was the car her parents would be giving her the day she got her license. A 1992 Honda Civic Si hatchback. It was jet black, with tinted windows and a few other mods she had made to it so far. It was a project, Cody worked on it with her. As she stood there looking at it her eyes started to water again. Before a tear could fall, someone spoke from behind her.

"Cass.." His voice was deep, but seemed familiar.

She turned around, "Draco?" She stood still.

He smiles his familiar smile to her, " Yes."

She shook her head and wiped a tear that escaped. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, she held still, her head against his chest. After a few minutes, he moved slightly. She looked up at him, seeing into his stormy gray eyes. She hoped her face looked normal now, she didn't want him to know she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah.. What are you doing here?" She stepped away from him, still looking at him.

"I wanted to see you. And see if you wanted to spend some of the summer at the Manor. Cass... What happened before I got here, in your room?"

She sighed and looked away from him, "Cody came by."

He raised a brow, "and?"

"and... he... he kissed me," before she let him speak she spoke faster, " But I pushed him away, I didn't kiss him back. Then he stormed off."

He frowned and reached for her, pulling her back against him, "I'm sorry," He spoke softly.

"you're not mad?"

He rubbed her back, " No.. I have no reason to be. I am upset that he would hurt you like this though."

_Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts across _

_An open field,_

_When flowers gazeat you...they'renotthe only one who cry_

_When they see you_

_You said... _

_You don't know me, you don't even care, ohyear,_

_You said_

_You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... Oh yeah,_

Cassy and Draco left the garage, walking back up stairs to her room. When he entered the room, he looked around, taking it all in. Her walls were a dark black, he saw some articles of Harry from the Daily Prophet hanging on her wall. There were also pictures of her and her muggle friends from there, he looked at one of her and Cody alone. His mind wandered, he wondered how someone could make a girl like Cassy cry. Though as he looked around, he didn't feel like himself. He felt something for Cassy he had never felt before. It was weird, but at the same time exciting.

"So, will you come home with me?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

She looked up, " Umm.. Yea.. I need to. I shouldn't stay here."

He smiled a little, "Okay, well my parents will be excited to see you."

"Are you here alone?" She asked as she opened her closet.

"No, Mother is at some muggle hotel we have for the night, we fly back tomorrow. "

"Oh. Okay, well let me pack, and I need to go do something, so I'll meet you at your hotel in the morning?" She asked, pulling a few things out of her closet.

"Sure, let me write it down for you."

She handed him a sticky note pad and a pen, letting him write on it then took it back, setting it on her desk. She looked at him and reached out, pulling him into a hug. When she let go she looked at him, watching him leave her room. Once he was gone she hunted around her room, throwing everything she took out of her school trunk back into it. When she had everything together, she pushed her trunk out of her room and down the stairs. Once it hit the bottom step, she walked down after it, pushing it out of her way. She left it by the door, then walked outside, going to the place she needed to go before she left for another year.

As she walked outside she headed towards the house down the road. She knew Cody would be there, she also knew her other friends, Jason, Shay, and Dalton, would be there too. She figured he'd have told them everything that happened. Her mind was telling her not to go, to just leave and let things be. She couldn't bare to leave her friends like that, especially Cody, even though he did upset her earlier. When she saw the house insight she saw the garage opened. She walked up the driveway to it, stopping when she reached the red 1990 Nissan 240sx that sat parked in the garage. She looked around, spotting the hood propped up. She walked to the side and spoke up.

"Hey.." Her voice was much quieter than she wanted it to be. Cody leaned sideways, seeing her.

"Hi..." He let go of the oil cap and grabbed a rag, cleaning his hands.

Dalton turned around and smiled, "Hey Cassy!"

She smiled and nodded.

"I need to talk to you," She looked from Cody to the others, " All of you." She sighed.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston..._

_I think I'll start a new life,_

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,_

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_I think I'll get a lover, and fly him out to Spain..._

_I think I'll go to Boston,_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind..._

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice... oh yeah, _

Cassy turned around and sat in a chair, memories of the summers they had all spent in this garage flooding back to her. She retraced her thoughts and looked up from the car, noticing everyone sitting around her, like the old times.

"What is it?" Jason asked, worry in his voice.

"I...I..." She paused, wondering if they even knew what happened earlier.

"You're what?" Cody asked a little rough.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm going back to England."

"Already? You just got here not too long ago." Dalton spoke up.

"Yes.. I need to go, I don't think I can stay through the summer here.."

Cody stood up quickly and rushed inside his house, leaving Cassy with the rest. She sighed looking around.

"I understand if it's something you need to do, but is there anything that caused you to decide so quickly?" Shay finally spoke.

"well... Draco is here.. And I.." She looked at the door then back at them, "I don't think I can make it through the summer so close to Cody."

"We understand," Dalton replied.

The other two nodded in agreement. The four of them sat around talking in the garage until the sun set. As it got later, Cassy hugged everyone and told them bye. She walked back to her house and walked inside. Her parents were there with dinner ready. They all sat down and ate, talking as they always did. She informed them she was going to go tomorrow to England, which her parents were fine with. They have known the Malfoys for a while, and were happy that Cassy had some friends that were not muggles. After she ate, she went up to her room and tried to sleep, waiting for the time to come that she could board the plane and leave the United States for another year, if not longer.

_Boston... Where no one knows my name.. yeah_

_Where no one knows my name..._

_Where no one knows my name..._

_Yeah Boston..._

_Where no one knows my name._

As the sun rose and shined into her room, Cassy jumped out of bed and started to get ready. Once ready she made sure she had everything, then she met her parents downstairs. Her dad had loaded her trunk in the car and they got in it, driving to the hotel Draco had written down for her. When they got there she ran to the room. They followed her back to the car, both Malfoys a bit iffy getting into a muggle contraption, but they got in it anyway and rode to the airport.

As they told her parents goodbye, they boarded the plane for the flight to England.


End file.
